Crashing Into You
by BeautifulUnseen
Summary: Part 2 of the Into You verse/Sequel to Fade Into You. One shot in which Blaine loses his virginity and shows Kurt a completely different side of him.


_**Crashing Into You**_

If all of the students at Columbia were polled, they would unanimously report that Blaine Anderson was the most intriguing man on campus. Everywhere he went, heads turned to watch the quiet, sexy man who was always dressed in black and leather. Everyone wanted to know who the bad boy really was — did his personality live up to the look? He was always friendly when he was approached by others, and they approached him often, because there was no denying the fact that Blaine was one of the hottest, most desirable (yet sadly unattainable) men in the sophomore class.

Kurt smiled amusedly at the boys and girls pining after Blaine, because _he_ was the one who had the pleasure to call Blaine his boyfriend. _He_ was the one who had Blaine in his bed more often than not. _He_ was the one who knew that Blaine was secretly a big softie, but with an extremely, wildly dirty side.

Kurt loved moments like this, when Blaine had no idea he was watching him. They were normally so hyper aware of each other's presence that it was rare for Kurt to catch a glimpse of Blaine when he was not under his spell.

Kurt leaned back against the column behind the ledge where he sat and watched Blaine walk through the courtyard, commanding the attention of everyone he passed without even trying. It was early May and far too warm for the leather jacket, but Blaine still rocked the tattered jeans and tight shirts in a way that made Kurt's mouth water, even after being together for the better part of two months.

Those two months had been filled with library dates, real dates, time spent getting to know each other, and endless amounts of time spent in the bedroom. They had all but perfected the art of hand jobs and blow jobs, and Blaine still lost it when Kurt fingered him. They had not yet explored any further, but that was okay, because what they were doing was perfection.

Blaine had almost made it across the courtyard before he spotted Kurt and his smug smile. He changed course abruptly, and Kurt jumped to his feet to meet Blaine.

"Hi there. You look especially dangerous and mysterious today, and I want to kiss your mouth." Kurt toyed with the short sleeve of Blaine's tee while he spoke, and allowed Blaine to devour him with his eyes.

With one hand on Kurt's lower back and one wrapping around the back of his neck, Blaine wasted no time in making sure Kurt's wish came true. He kissed him — and it was far from chaste — arching Kurt backward until the only thing keeping him from crashing to the ground was the support of Blaine's strong and sure hands.

Kurt could hardly breathe by the time Blaine straightened him out, and his legs were like jello from the intensity and the passion of that kiss. He barely noticed the bystanders who watched with curiosity, or the few who fanned themselves at the hotness of what they had just witnessed.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine said with a smirk, knowing _exactly_ what he had done, and _fuck_ if those two words hadn't traveled directly to Kurt's cock because Blaine always said his name like they were in the midst of the most heated moment imaginable and it felt so intimate and special every single time.

Kurt rearranged his bag in front of his crotch (like he usually had to do when he was in public with Blaine) and realized that his other hand was still clutching Blaine's bicep like it was the only thing keeping him tied to the ground. Blaine often made him feel like he could just float away, and Kurt hoped that would never change.

He released Blaine's arm and took his hand instead, leaning in close to say in a low voice, "I sincerely hope you don't have any plans this afternoon, because all of mine involve you. In my bed. Fucking me."

Blaine gasped, and Kurt saw the fire ignite in his eyes. His body pressed involuntarily closer to Kurt's.

"I can't seem to remember or care if I have any prior commitments. Take me home now."

* * *

Kurt was spread out on his back atop the bed, covered only in a sheen of sweat and Blaine's body.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Blaine panted above him, forearms braced on either side of Kurt's ribs.

"Yes. Yes. Jesus christ _yes, Blaine._ Please."

"Okay, but you know I've never done this before. You have to show me what to do." He sat back on his heels between Kurt's legs, reveling in the sight of Kurt laid out and completely gone for him.

Kurt whined as he took Blaine's hand, squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and instructed Blaine to rub them together. Then he guided Blaine's hand down between his legs, which he pulled up and apart to give him easier access. He touched the tip of Blaine's finger to his rim, and shuddered out the word "Okay."

Blaine naturally began stroking over the sensitive spot, his other hand attending to Kurt's rock hard cock.

"That's it. When you're ready, just push gently. Go slow, it's been a minute for me." Kurt's laugh dissolved into a moan as Blaine pushed insistently against his hole, and then into a sound of protest when Blaine's hand pulled away altogether.

"What? No!"

Blaine patted his hip. "Turn over."

Kurt did not question the command, only eagerly obeyed, and holy fuck, was he rewarded.

He felt Blaine's hands push his legs up underneath him so that his ass was in the air, and all of a sudden, they were spreading him apart and Blaine's tongue was _there._

"Oh, holy shit," Kurt breathed into the sheets below him. "You are too much." He tried to laugh at Blaine playing the "innocent virgin" card and then pulling a move like this, but he ended up clawing at the sheets and practically sobbing with need as the smooth ball of Blaine's tongue ring flicked repeatedly across his asshole.

There was little tentative about Blaine's actions while he worked Kurt over with his tongue, letting slip little moans here and there. It was overwhelming for Kurt, to say the least. He was on the verge of losing it completely when Blaine pushed his tongue into him.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt cried with desperation, voice ragged with need. "Un-fucking-believable. _Shit,_ you are sexy."

Blaine added a finger alongside his tongue, and then a second, Kurt writhing and whimpering all the while.

"Now. Now," Kurt said, tears of pure ecstasy collecting on the pillow below his face.

Blaine reached for a condom and the lube, then reached for Kurt's hips and turned him face-up once more.

They locked eyes then, taking note of the other's completely wrecked appearance, and Kurt's hands found Blaine's shaking hands trying to open the condom wrapper. Though he was equally as nervous, he took charge and rolled the condom onto Blaine, lubed him up, and positioned them so that Blaine was between Kurt's legs once again, and they were locked in an intimate embrace. Blaine, acting on instinct, reached for Kurt's calves and lifted them so his legs rested on Blaine's shoulders, and he paused, hovering over Kurt, breathing hard and looking so beautiful that Kurt never wanted to leave the bed.

"Go slow, Blaine," Kurt instructed again, though he needn't have said so, because Blaine was never anything but gentle and caring with him.

Blaine did go slow, at first. He squeezed his eyes together as he pushed all the way into Kurt for the first time, hardly able to handle the sensation of his unbelievably gorgeous boyfriend all around him. He whined at the drag upon pulling out and easing back in, and finally opened his eyes, only to find Kurt staring at him like a man who was seeing the sun for the first time.

After that, Blaine sped up gradually until they were moving together in a quick rhythm that left both of them moaning on every thrust as Blaine hit Kurt's prostate repeatedly.

"Kurt, Kurt, I don't know…"

"It's okay, I'm cl—close, too." He reached between them and wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Oh god. _Fuck_ you're hot," Blaine groaned. "Shit. Shit, Kurt."

Blaine let go, succumbing to his body and calling out Kurt's name over and over again, and Kurt felt the pulsing inside of him that drove him to his orgasm as well.

"Ahh! Blaine…" Kurt spilled all over his hand and Blaine's stomach, and bit his lip as Blaine kept moving in and out of him as he became oversensitive while his orgasm faded away.

Blaine finally pulled out, disposing of the condom, and grabbed a nearby towel to clear up the mess they had made before returning to Kurt's side and pulling him on top of him.

"How was that?" Kurt asked, nuzzling into Blaine's chest, right over his tattoo.

Blaine hummed. "I'm pretty sure if there is a heaven, it's just sex all the time. You're amazing, Kurt."

"Me? You, Mr. Blushing Virgin, are the amazing one. You always seem to have some surprise up your sleeve, don't you? You don't need me to teach you anything. You instincts are perfect."

Blaine smiled giddily. "So it was good for you?"

"Blaine. I never want to stop. Sex has always been fine for me, but you've turned me into a straight up addict."

"Well nobody said we have to stop…"

* * *

They really hadn't stopped, not even another month later, to the point that Santana refused to come home when they were there.

"I'm sorry, San," Kurt said to her at their kitchen table over coffee one morning. "You just have no idea—"

"Nope. Don't need to hear how freaky my favorite little bad boy is in bed. Plus, it's really all right. I don't think Dani minds how much time I'm spending at her place."

Kurt smiled and put a hand on her arm. "I don't know that I've ever thanked you properly for getting Blaine and me together. It really was your meddling that was the catalyst. We would probably still be dancing around each other if it wasn't for you."

"I know that. You can repay me by making me cookies and never having sex in any of our shared spaces."

"Any _more_ of our shared spaces, you mean."

"Oh. Ew. Where? No! Never mind. I don't want to know." She shook her head and stood up. "Here. Answer this." She threw Blaine's phone at him, which had been ringing.

Kurt picked up after seeing the screen showed a picture of Blaine's dad. They had spoken once over Skype when he had begged Blaine to introduce them, so hopefully it wouldn't be weird that Kurt was picking up.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" The other man sounded confused that his son had not answered the phone.

"Mr. Anderson? It's Kurt. Blaine's busy right now." He did not think it would be prudent to tell Blaine's father that he was still in bed, completely worn out by the phenomenal marathon sex they'd had the night before.

"Oh! Hi, Kurt. I was just calling to check in with Blaine about today, to find out exactly when he thinks he will be home."

Blaine was going home that day? That was news to Kurt. Mr. Anderson continued.

"I'm sorry you can't join him. We would love to meet you in person, you know, but Blaine explained that you were busy."

 _Oh, he did, did he?_

"You know what? My schedule cleared up, and I'd love nothing more than to visit, if I'm still welcome."

"Absolutely!" He could hear Blaine's dad clapping his hand on his leg. "Do me a favor and have Blaine call when he's up and around." Kurt could swear Mr. Anderson had winked on the other end of the line.

"Will do. I'm looking forward to the visit!"

"We will see you soon, Kurt. Bye, now."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and marched straight to his room to wake up Blaine.

"Good morning!" he called loudly, causing Blaine to grumble and roll over to smash his face between the pillows. "I just had a really interesting conversation with your father."

Blaine bolted upright, alarmed. "What?"

"He told me that you were planning on going home today, and that I was too busy to accompany you." Blaine closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. "I assured him that I had nothing on my calendar and that I would gladly join you."

"No," Blaine groaned, falling backward against the bed. "You can't."

Kurt could not help but to feel hurt. "Why not, Blaine? You don't want me to meet your parents? Are they really that bad?" Then on second thought, he added, "Do you think they won't like me?"

Blaine looked up in a panic, realizing that Kurt might have thought he was embarrassed of him. "That's not it at all. I think _you_ won't like _me._ "

Kurt laughed. "That's ridiculous, Blaine. You know how much I like you. I would _not_ have let you do what you did last night to me if I didn't like you. A lot. Nothing about your parents or your home could change that."

"That's just the thing. It's not my parents or my home. It's me."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine sighed. He guessed now was as good of a time as any to let Kurt in on the truth.

* * *

Kurt arrived at Blaine's apartment an hour later, weekend bag in hand. He knocked on the door, nervous for whatever Blaine's big secret was.

Someone answered the door a few minutes later, and it took Kurt a few seconds to realize that the someone was Blaine.

Blaine wore ankle-length chinos, boat shoes, and a polo with a bow tie. His piercings and eyeliner were gone, and his hair was gelled down severely so that not a single curl was visible. His cheeks reddened as Kurt took in the sight of him, carefully scrutinizing this side of his boyfriend that he'd never seen before.

"So _this_ is what you didn't want me to see?" Kurt asked, eyes wide, still struggling to reconcile the two images.

Blaine stepped aside hesitantly, as if afraid that Kurt would refuse to come in now that he had seen him, but Kurt stepped in the door immediately, taking Blaine into his arms.

"My parents don't know about the piercings and the leather…" Blaine explained. They think I still dress like I did in high school. When I go home, I pretend like my new persona doesn't exist."

"And you didn't want me to know." Kurt said, more of a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so attracted to me, like, stupidly attracted, which is so much more than I deserve, and I didn't want to ruin that."

Kurt shook his head, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Nothing could ruin that."

Blaine's head shot up and he looked into his eyes hopefully. "Really?"

"Really. You're still you, no matter what you look like, Blaine. And yes, I may be stupidly attracted to you, but that doesn't change based on what you're wearing. Plus, it's kind of really, _really_ hot to know that _this,_ " he motioned to Blaine, "this dapper, adorable gentleman is what's below all the leather and eyeliner."

"You think so?" He blushed, shrugging his shoulders up by his ears.

"Totally. This you is exactly the type of guy I would normally fall for. I always wondered why I was so drawn to someone like you when you were so different from what I normally went for, but everything kind of makes sense now."

Blaine smiled, but sadly. "I'm sorry. I know bad boy Blaine is your fantasy."

"Blaine." Kurt took his face firmly between his hands and held it just inches from his own. "Every version of you is my fantasy."

The tension and worry finally disappeared from Blaine's features at the admission.

"And now I will prove it to you."

"How?" Blaine asked, heart speeding up.

Kurt started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, and slid it off his shoulders. "By making love to you. While you wear this." He tugged on Blaine's bow tie.

Blaine laughed, thrilled. "My parents are waiting for us…" It was a half-hearted attempt at an excuse that he clearly did not want Kurt to accept.

"Then we will just have to make it quick, because as it turns out, preppy Blaine is a huge turn on for me."

Blaine's responding grin was wide and shadowed with lust.

"I just have one request, though," Kurt began.

"What's that?"

"Put the tongue ring back in?"


End file.
